Story Of Me: Skag Hunter
They call me a Skag_Hunter. I got that nickname for killing every Skag i see. You may ask why, but it's my personal reason. You see skags killed my family when i was age of 5. Since then i have been on my own. All of the adults just left the planet, others just stayed here and continued life. I tried to get away of this planet, but they didn't care about me. Noone, all just said: " beat it kid" or "Go to play somewhere else, son". I built a shack near of Old Heaven. At age of 10 i started to kill Spiderants and other creatures of the planet with baseball bat. I wasn't very good fighter, but got killed them with my physical strenght. I got my first real gun at the age of 14 from dead bandit. It was a revolver. Bloody Revolver, produced by jakobs. With the revolver i tried to attack into my old home, it wasn't skags home anymore now it was some kid of ritual site of the Bandits... I coulnd't win those bandit's so i went back to my shack. It looked like normal night of the Pandora, but then suddenly i heard gun shots from my old home. I ran to look what was happening, then i saw a Skag King. Bigger than Skagzilla or any other skag i know. It spit corrosive bubbles which hit the most of the Bandits which were running towards of Old Haven. The king skag started to chase me. I got away, but it damaged my leg. It was bloody as hell, i was sure it was crippled. At night i heard Bandit's voice again, this time they were talking about bulding settlement into Old Haven. All of them was agree, so i had to hide more than ever. I didn't want any bandit's to keep me like slave or food. It's been hard night , i didn't sleep well because i feltl huge pain in my leg whole night. Two bandit's walked around my shack, i didn't heard what they were talkin, something about coming in to my shack. They did it, found me and captured me. Other of two bandit's was big he got bigger mucles what i had been seen on my life. The big guy held me and carried me to their new camp. The camp was really big, well it was old haven. Which was one of the biggest cities of the Pandora. Calptrap came to speak with me, it talked to me like bandit's: "OK, this little fucker can go to slave pen!!" Slave pen was very empty i was maybe the first slave of here. My real jobs started next day, I had to clean their weapon's and reload some of them. I did little prank i put dud granade into a rocket launcher. KABOOM!! Next thing what happend there was blood every where, and bandit's head. Bandit's came to my pen and said this kid isn't good slave, we don't need slaves only thing we need is food. This kid is big enought to fill our needs. Suddenly someone shout: "HEYOOOOO!!". Then i saw someone shooting all the bandit's with pistol. It was Steve, my child hood friend. He said to be in a undercover mission for Helena Pierce. Me and Steve ran to the Steves runner. "Aren't you little young for drive this?" i asked. "NO, Scooter said that it doesn't matter which age you drive!" I jumped into a runner and we drove to new Haven. It was behind the scarpyard. At the age of 20 i started to sell gun's and swear revenge for Skag King.